1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for watering trees and more particularly, to a drip irrigator which is fitted around the trunk of a tree and holds a supply of water which slowly percolates into the soil to maintain constant irrigation of the tree roots, particularly during hot or dry weather. In a preferred embodiment the drip irrigator is characterized by a flexible, plastic irrigating ring which is interrupted by a ring slot to facilitate placing the ring around the tree trunk. A fill opening sealed by a removable cap is provided in the ring to allow periodically filling the ring with water or liquid fertilizer, according to the needs of the tree, and the water or fertilizer drains or percolates through multiple openings provided in the bottom of the ring and seeps through the soil to the roots of the tree. In another embodiment, the irrigating ring is molded in separate bottom and top ring portions which are removably snapped together and the assembled, slotted ring is placed around the tree. In still another embodiment, the drip irrigator is characterized by an elongated, flexible hose provided with multiple percolation openings and the ends of the hose are extended around the tree and secured together by means of a tubular hose coupling which sealingly receives each end of the hose. A fill opening sealed by a removable cap is typically provided on the hose coupling to facilitate periodically filling the irrigating hose with water.
In order for a tree to thrive, it must continually receive an appropriate quantity of water, which must be supplied to the tree at regular intervals. However, during periods when a caregiver must be away from the tree for extended periods of time and cannot provide the required water on a regular basis, particularly during hot or dry weather, the tree is in danger of dehydration. The drip irrigator of this invention provides a simple mechanism for continual irrigation of a tree's root system, thus ensuring that the tree remains hydrated when the caregiver is unable to water the tree on a regular basis over an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known in the art for placement around the trunk of a tree to facilitate watering the tree or to protect the tree from lawn mowing equipment, weeds or insects. U.S. Pat. No. 44,238, dated Sep. 13, 1864, to W. J. Towne, describes a "Tree Protector" characterized by a trough having a pair of semicircular sections which are secured around the trunk of a tree and spaced therefrom to define an annular cavity between the trough sections and the tree. The cavity is filled with lime or other insect-repelling substance and the trough with coal oil or other liquid, to prevent insects from climbing and feeding on the tree. A "Tree Surrounding Ring" for protecting the trunk of a tree and enhancing the appearance of the tree, is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,561, dated Feb. 26, 1957, to Robert A. Smith. The ring is interrupted by a ring slot or formed from two semicircular sections to facilitate fitting the ring around the trunk of the tree. In one embodiment, a U-shaped channel is shaped in the ring for receiving a flower bed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,328, dated Oct. 20, 1959, to George H. Babyak, describes an "Irrigating Coping For Gardens" including multiple, arcuate coping segments which are fastened together end-to-end in surrounding relationship to the trunk of a tree. The confluent, assembled coping segments are filled with water by means of a garden hose which is removably inserted in one of the segments, and the water percolates through multiple openings provided on the interior surfaces of the coping segments to irrigate the ground adjacent to the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,992, dated May 26, 1981, to Raymond J. Scharf, Sr., discloses a "Tree Protector", characterized by a hollow, vertical shaft having an annular base for containing a supply of water, which base and shaft are constructed in half-sections for placement around the trunk of a tree. Hollow spikes extending downwardly from the base are inserted in the ground and dispense the water from the base into the ground around the tree to irrigate the roots of the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,666, dated Jun. 29, 1982, to Adolph Caso, describes "Plant Waterers", each characterized by a water reservoir formed with a slot to permit placement of the reservoir around the base of a plant and having hollow, perforated, water-dispensing spikes for insertion in the ground. The reservoir includes top and bottom ring sections and is formed with a covered aperture, through which the water may be replenished without having to remove the ring from operative position around the plant. A "Landscape Device For Trees" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,244, dated Mar. 5, 1985, to Kevin P. Yoham. The device is characterized by an annular, pan-shaped receptacle which is positioned around the trunk of a tree and an annular tray is inserted in the receptacle to hold decorative material. An annular space provided between the wall of the tray and the outer edge of the receptacle receives fertilizer and water which flows through openings provided in the bottom of the receptacle to feed the root system of the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,157, dated Jun. 12, 1990, to Nathan B. Shimp, details a "Tree Surround" which is constructed from the side walls of a tire carcass and fitted around the trunk of a tree to confine bark or other particulate material at the base of the tree for the purpose of retaining moisture and preventing growth of weeds around the tree. A "Plant Feeding and Shield Apparatus" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,818, dated Sep. 1, 1992, to Charles J. Weigert. The apparatus is characterized by a ring constructed from multiple, arcuate segments which are placed end-to-end around the trunk of a tree to form a continuous, annular trough around the tree. Apertures provided in the ring allow water or liquid fertilizer to flow from the trough and into the ground surrounding the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,793, dated Aug. 3, 1993, to Charles R. Allen, describes a "Tree Ring" for protecting the bark on the trunk of a tree from the girdling action of lawn-trimming equipment and preventing growth of undesirable vegetation around the tree. The tree ring is characterized by an annular, plastic tube spanned by a water-permeable, plastic sheet, which tube and sheet are slotted to facilitate fitting the tree ring around the trunk of the tree. The ends of the ring are fastened together by means of a plastic connector.
An object of this invention is to provide a drip irrigator which is placed around the trunk of a tree and receives a supply of water which percolates through multiple openings provided in the bottom of the drip irrigator and into the soil to irrigate the roots of the tree.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drip irrigator characterized by a deformable, plastic irrigating ring which is interrupted by a ring slot to facilitate placement of the ring around the trunk of a tree and is periodically filled with a supply of water or liquid fertilizer which slowly percolates through multiple openings provided in the bottom of the irrigating ring and into the soil to the root system of the tree.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a drip irrigator characterized by an annular bottom ring portion provided with multiple percolation openings and a correspondingly-shaped, top ring portion removably fitted on the bottom ring portion, which assembled, slotted drip irrigator is placed around the trunk of a tree and periodically filled with water through a sealable opening included in the top ring portion to provide sustained irrigation of the tree roots and prevent dehydration of the tree during hot or dry weather as the water percolates into the soil through the percolation openings.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a drip irrigator characterized by an elongated, flexible irrigating hose provided with multiple percolation openings and which is fitted around the trunk of a tree, the ends of which irrigating hose are secured by a hose coupling fitted with a fill opening, through which the irrigating hose is periodically filled with water in order to maintain sufficient irrigation of the soil surrounding the roots of the tree as the water percolates into the soil through the percolation openings.